


Flinthamilton(s) Tumblr Prompts Round Two

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Porn, handjobs, some fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream





	Flinthamilton(s) Tumblr Prompts Round Two

_**Anonymous asked: could you write jealous!thomas? flashbacks timeline** _

 

Thomas paces away from him, his movements stiff as he pulls off his gloves. He tosses his overcoat across a chair, slaps his gloves on top of it and moves to stand in front of the window with his hands behind his back. James isn’t exactly sure what’s happening here, but somewhere between the moment Thomas and he and Lord Rutherford entered the carriage and now, Thomas has gone from jovial to near mute, his eyes staring daggers at James and Lord Rutherford.

James hasn’t removed his coat, unsure of his welcome. He rocks back on his heels, hands wound together in front of him, “Would you like me to go?”

“Whatever you want.” Thomas still won’t face him

“Thomas?" When no answer is forthcoming, he tries again, "M’lord, have I done something to offend you?”

“How many beds do you occupy in a month, James?” Thomas’s tone is cold, and when he turns, his face is drawn, lips pressed together tightly. James doesn’t know where this is coming from but he’s done nothing to deserve the venom in Thomas’s voice.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. How many men, or maybe women, or perhaps both, do you fuck in a month’s time?”

Thomas begins to advance on him. His steps agitated and quick. James refuses to back down, pulls to his full height, arms straight down at his sides, his own eyes narrowed at Thomas’s accusations.

“I’ve not taken a single other person to bed than you since our first time. I don’t know, nor do I understand where this is coming from but I won’t have you accuse me of being a whore.”

James turns to go and Thomas’s voice stops him, “Running off to Lord Rutherford then?”

James feels his mouth drop open as he turns back to face Thomas once more. His eyes are burning a hole in James, his face red, hands curled into fists. And suddenly James remembers, in the carriage, Lord Rutherford had been rather forward, and a bit too familiar. He’d had quite a bit to drink during the evening and it was getting the better of him on their shared ride home. At one point he’d leaned forward and put his hand on James’s thigh, much too far above the knee to be anything other than an invitation. An invitation that James had declined, but apparently not quickly enough.

“You’re jealous.”

“I am not. I just…I….it’s.” He trails off with a frustrated huff, before “You’re mine, and I don’t wish to share. I don’t like when other people put their hands all over you and I would prefer you not encourage them.”

“Encourage them? I moved my leg away, what more was I supposed to do? He is above my station, Thomas, I can’t reprimand the man. He was drunk. In the morning he probably won’t even remember and if he does, he’ll most likely be so embarrassed by his behavior he'll run the other way every time he sees me.” He sees Thomas’s shoulders droop, knowing that James is right. And even though he may understand the feelings that prompted Thomas’s behavior he can’t condone them, and he can’t allow them to happen again.

“I’m not chattel, Thomas. I don’t particularly care for being treated as such, so I will say this one time, and one time only. You are the only person I wish to share a bed with.” James closes the distance between them, his hands sliding up Thomas’s chest to tunnel into his hair, “I do not _want_ anyone else. I do not _love_ anyone else.”

Thomas presses his forehead to James’s, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I saw his hands on you and I…I lost myself. You’ve been gone so long, and I’ve missed you so much. It’s made me realize that I don’t ever want to be without you again.”

Thomas kisses him then, sweetly, slowly, so thoroughly that James loses track of time. All that’s left for him is the feeling of Thomas’s lips sliding slickly against his, their tongues tangling and chasing one another, before twining together again. He’s aware of Thomas’s hands on his coat, the buttons coming undone quickly before Thomas is pushing it off his shoulders. He slips to his knees gracefully, his hands shaking as they unfasten James’s pants.

James worries briefly about the open door but Thomas’s tongue on the underside of his cock wipes his mind clear of anything but the hot, wet feel of Thomas’s mouth. Thomas sucks him just as slowly as he'd kissed him. Long downward drag of his lips, his tongue caressing the bundle of nerves at the head making James’s hips jerk forward on a moan. He tongues at the slit, coaxing a drop of fluid forth. Thomas hums around him, the feel of it traveling up into James’s brain like a spark.

He digs his fingers into Thomas’s hair, rubs at his scalp. Thomas hollows his cheeks and sucks hard on the upstroke. James pushes into his mouth and Thomas moans, opens his jaw and let James fuck in. Thomas tilts his head allowing James to slide deeper. He holds Thomas’s head with one hand, his other holding his cock as he thrusts in and out. His cock drags over Thomas’s bottom lip, his balls hitting Thomas’s chin. Thomas reaches down, unfastens his own trousers and starts to stroke his cock in time to James’s thrusts.

It sends a shiver through James’s body, seeing how hard Thomas is from just this, from just the taste of James on his tongue. James drops down, one knee between Thomas’s spread legs, one on the outside. Without hesitation Thomas takes both of them in his hand. James spits between them making the slide easier. Thomas’s other arm goes around James’s waist to bring him closer. 

James mirrors the hold and brings his other hand to the back of Thomas’s neck. He’s brings their foreheads together, their panted breaths mingling while they both watch Thomas’s hand as he works them quickly, expertly. 

“Next…next time,” James starts, “you’ll come with me, oh fuck just like that, we’ll find an excuse and we can…we can fuck below decks,” James breaks off with a gasp as Thomas twists his wrist just right, “Let the ocean make the rhythm for us.”

Thomas doesn’t answer, just nods his head as his breath starts to hitch on gasping little moans that James loves, letting James know Thomas is close. He trains his eyes downward to the blur of Thomas’s fist, watches the way his hips lift into his own touch. He wraps his hand around Thomas’s, squeezes hard and speeds him up. James feels a sizzle slide down his spine as he starts to shake.

Thomas pushes him onto his back, hovering over him, his hand planted next to James’s head. James leans in, licks across Thomas’s wrist before sucking at the rapid pulse. Thomas moans helplessly, his hips faltering. James can just barely feel the hot splash of it through his uniform.

He drops his own cock to concentrate on James, his hand wet with his own come as he strokes James tightly. His cheek presses against James’s, his lips against James’s ear, “I am so desperately in love with you.”

James cries out, his body arching off the floor, his breath seizing in his lungs as he empties himself over Thomas’s fist. He’s still shaking, one violent shudder after another when Thomas finally lets go of him. Thomas lies on his side and brings James’s body into his, he presses soft kisses to James’s forehead as his hands smooth down James’s back, “I’m truly sorry, James. I’m sorry about the accusations, you don’t deserve them and, even if you were to bed someone else, I couldn’t blame you.”

James just shakes his head and silences Thomas with a kiss.

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous asked: Black Sails. #163: "Fuck Me" prompt, I'd love Power Bottom Thomas. Total porn, please!** _

 

Thomas waits patiently for James to come awake fully, his hand wet with oil where it works James to full hardness. When he opens his eyes blearily, he arches a single eyebrow at Thomas, and Thomas just raises one shoulder in a half shrug.

“I want you to fuck me and I’m not prepared to wait.”

Thomas feels heat curl in his belly as James says, “Yes, m’lord.”

Thomas feels himself shiver at the address. James knows full what it does to him and the bastard uses it to his advantage every single time. Thomas reaches behind himself, he pets over his hole softly. A shiver racing down his spine at the very thought of James filling him. He rocks back, two fingers breaching himself. He hisses out a sharp breath before the sting subsides and it’s just full on pleasure.

James runs his hands up Thomas's chest and stomach, his fingers plucking at Thomas’s nipples, pulling them into stiff peaks as Thomas continues to work himself back against his hand. As soon as his hand reaches for Thomas’s cock, Thomas slaps it away, “Hands on the headboard, Lieutenant.”

James reaches up slowly, his biceps tensing and bulging as he grabs the bottom rung, he stretches his torso, his chest expanding, his muscles pulled taut and on full display. Thomas can’t help but lick his lips. James’s body is magnificent. His Naval training honing him like a finely tuned instrument. Thomas is thankful he gets to reap the benefits.

Short seconds later he pulls his fingers free, slides them down James’s cock once more. He plants one hand in the middle of James’s chest to steady himself, his other holding James’s cock steady as he lowers himself slowly. Thomas lets out a long breath at the burn of James’s cock head popping in. He can remember vividly the first time he’d seen James’s cock. He’d barely been able to wait to get James in him. Thomas feels his eyes slide closed, a small smile pulling his lips up as James is fully seated inside him.

Thomas rests his palms on James’s stomach, his head tipping forward, hips shifting minutely,  “You’re so thick, James. I always feel so full.” James pushes his hips up and Thomas gasps, a full body shudder rolling through him.

He rocks back and forth slowly, his body loosening with every second. When he looks at James, his eyes are half lidded, mouth slightly parted, knuckles white where they’re gripping the headboard. Thomas leans in, licks into James’s mouth. This kiss is hungry and wet. Their tongues sliding together.

Thomas starts to lift and lower himself slowly. Halfway up, and then down, all the way up and then down. He pulls up, just the head of James’s cock still inside, catching at his rim, stretching him wide before he rocks down quickly, his ass swallowing James’s cock. James braces his feet and meets him thrust for thrust. Thomas cries out as James curls his hips and rubs the head of his cock right over that sweet spot that makes Thomas’s legs turn to jelly. He leans forward and lets James fuck up and into him, his cock trapped between them rubbing along the corded muscles of James’s abdomen.

James is panting against the crown of his head, his breath hot where it ghosts down his face. Thomas presses his lips to the side of James’s neck, “Fuck me.”

James’s hands come down from the headboard to hold his hips tight, his nails making perfect crescents in Thomas’s skin. He fucks up in short, hard thrusts. Before Thomas realizes what’s happening James is flipping them and without missing a stroke he slides back into Thomas’s body. Thomas moans as James slides deep, his body bowing at the delicious burn of it.

He pulls Thomas down the bed, the backs of his knees caught in the crooks of James’s elbows. He curls his hips and fucks in fast. Thomas cries out, his body shivering as James presses against that spot over and over. James’s hair is curling around his face, sweating sliding down his chest. Thomas runs his fingers over James’s nipples and James’s gasps, his rhythm faltering. He lets Thomas’s legs fall back to the bed, his hands once again curling around Thomas’s hips as he pulls him down and back to meet his choppy thrusts. Thomas is going to be bruised in the morning in the best way and he sighs dreamily thinking about being able to still feel James tomorrow every time he sits. 

“Touch yourself.” James’s voice is nothing more than a growl of words.

Thomas curls his hand around his cock, stroking fast, “Harder.” Thomas demands. James obeys, the sound of flesh meeting harshly echoing through the room only drowned out by the gasping moans that Thomas can’t seem to control as he orders James _faster_ , _don’t stop_ , _fuck me._

Thomas reaches up, gets a handful of James’s hair and pulls him down into a slick kiss, he bites James’s lower lip and James’s bites back, his nails once again sinking into Thomas’s flesh as he fucks him at lightening speed.

Thomas’s orgasm hits him hard. His back bows, his hips shoving up, his breath catching on a long whine. His cock twitches in his hand, streaking his chest and stomach with white. He feels his body shaking, his arms and legs coming around James’s body to hold him close even as he continues to jerk with aftershocks. James’s head falls to his shoulder, his hands sliding under Thomas’s ass, lifting him in into James’s pistoning hips.

“Come on, darling.” Thomas strokes slowly down James’s back with his nails.

James’s hips stutter and he moans into the side of Thomas’s neck, his body hunching as his hips rock and grind forward. Thomas feels the wet heat of him deep inside and he smiles into James’s hair as James all but collapses on him.  

James is barely conscious when Thomas wipes him down with a cloth. He rolls to his side, pulling Thomas back against him, his body curling around Thomas, his lips pressed to the back of Thomas’s head. Thomas had been right he is bruised the next day, pleasantly so.

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous asked: Flint/Hamiltons #49 "lets have a baby" possibly with au. But Thomas really wants a kid to raise with James and Miranda.** _

 

“I think we should have a child?” Miranda tosses out as she sits for dinner.

Thomas waits for several seconds because he can’t possibly have heard her correctly. He looks to James and James is sitting perfectly still, his eyes very carefully not meeting anyone’s. When nothing more is forthcoming he turns to her, “You can’t be serious.” Thomas narrows his eyes suspiciously, “Are you already pregnant?” 

“And what if I were?”

“Jesus Christ, Miranda. There are ways to prevent that you realize?”

“Yes, Thomas, you didn’t marry an imbecile and no, I’m not currently carrying a child.”

He hates when she’s indigent. He didn’t mean to insult her intelligence, but he knows full well how passionate she can be sometimes and occasionally precaution is thrown to the wind. “I’m sorry. But I’m still baffled as to where this is coming from. You don’t like children.”

“It’s not that I don’t like them, it’s that most people spoil them frivolously and don’t teach them manners.” She pauses briefly to arrange her napkin on her lap, and then says “I think James would like a child.”

James’s head snaps up so fast Thomas hears his neck crack. He looks quickly between the two of them and his face starts to turn pink, beginning with his ears. Thomas wishes he didn’t find it so endearing.

“Would you like a child, James?”

“I…I didn’t say that exactly.”

Thomas tries to keep his lips from twitching, “Oh? Well then what exactly did you say?”

“She asked me if I’d ever thought of having children and I said yes, earlier in my life when I thought I’d take a wife.”

“And now you don’t want them?” Thomas inquires, one brow lifting. 

“Well it’s not as if you or I could bear them is it? And I’m not sleeping with anyone else, so it’s not really an option.”

Thomas tries not to be amused at the frustrated huff James lets out. “So you want Miranda to bear them for you?”

“Oh for God’s sake, no, alright.” James scoots his chair back from the table, his hands clasped together in his lap.

Thomas can hear real irritation creeping in and he hadn’t meant to upset James. He gets up from his seat and kneels next to James’s chair. “You know I’m only teasing you. Do you really want children?”

Thomas sees him draw a breath, his shoulders straightening. God, but Thomas loves him. He’s had affairs, numerous affairs, but no one has made him feel anything even close to what James makes him feel.

“I never knew it was something that was on the table.”

Thomas takes James’s hand, “Anything that is within my power to give you is on the table, and if it’s my blessing you need, you have it.”

“I’m fairly certain it should be my blessing he asks for, considering.” She takes up her glass and takes a long sip as Thomas and James watch her. “I’d be honored to be your broodmare, James.”

Thomas laughs and James chokes on a breath.

Almost a year later, Miranda gives birth to a girl with wide green eyes and a full head of strawberry blond curls. Thomas has never seen a more beautiful child in all his life.


End file.
